


Heart Music

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do that Ten Songs thing.  Some of my songs are CCM, some are covers. But I did the whole "set it all on shuffle and play."  So, here are my ten.  Tibbs is the main pairing, of course.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Music

**Ordinary Love: U2 2:10**

 

Tony sat on the beach chair, gazing out on the waves. They'd had another argument. He hated it when they argued. He sighed deeply, and pulled the drink up to his lips.

 

To his surprise, Jethro came up alongside him, squatted beside him, and waited. Tony wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he'd wait forever for this man. He knew that by now.

 

“I'm an asshole.” Jethro's voice was quiet, tired, and carried all the self-recriminations he could pack into it.

 

Tony waited a little longer, eyes closing, the tang of the beer on his tongue.

 

“I didn't mean a damn word of that. If you left me now, It'd kill me.”

 

**Your Kindness: Leslie Phillips 4:09**

 

Jethro stood up, back cracking as he moved. When he did, he smiled at the coffee beside him. Tony had been taking such care of him since he'd been hurt. He didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't need it anymore. It felt kind of nice for the man to do little things to make him feel better.

 

Hell, he'd always done these little things, but now, there was a steady rhythm to them, like they were now a part of his life. Like he could depend on him to see those needs, anticipate them, and meet them before Jethro noticed. He'd always appreciated it at work, but now he had that at home, too.

 

It made him feel like a king. He picked up the coffee and sipped at it slowly, savoring the hot, bitter liquid. “Thanks, Tony.”

 

Tony hummed his response, waving it off.

 

 

**Always on My Mind (Cover by Hymmnis Sound) 4:30**

 

Jethro looked across the room. Every day, his eyes were drawn to the empty desk. The realizations had come too late. He hadn't gotten over his own superiority, and now, Tony was gone. He'd taken a team lead on the other end of the country.

 

Tony kept him aware of how he was doing, but it was a quick, terse call, almost a report to a superior. It definitely wasn't a conversation with an ex-lover. Or a good friend. He hated it. He'd almost prefer for Tony to stop calling. Almost. He had to know the man was okay, but every time that phone rang and he saw DiNozzo's name, his heart broke a little more. Damn. He slammed his hand down on his desk and stood, heading for more coffee.

 

**Unashamed Love – Ten Shekel Shirt 4:37**

 

“Uh, Boss, what are you doing?” Tony turned toward Jethro as the older man took the remote control out of his hand and set it on the coffee table. “Did the clicker do something to offend you, Boss?”

 

“No, DiNozzo, I just wanted to do this . . .” He slid his fingers between Tony's, pulling their hands together.

 

“What . . . what are you doing, Boss?” Tony repeated.

 

“Thought, all those stories you told, you'd recognize when someone grabbed your hand.” Gibbs grinned at him.

 

“Uh, yeah, but . . .”

 

“Is it so bad that I want to hold your hand, Tony?” Tony was surprised at the layers of meaning in Gibbs' words.

 

“No, Jethro, I don't mind. But, uh, it kind of changes things. I mean, you said nothing more than . . .”

 

“I know what I said, DiNozzo. I changed my mind. That okay with you?” Was it okay? Was it okay? Tony had been waiting for a moment like this.

 

“Yeah, Boss. It's okay.”

 

“Good, because you deserve it.” Exactly what it was he deserved, Tony was never sure.

 

**Aerith's Theme (Cover by Dagmar King) 2:47**

 

Tony paused the game. “What the Hell, McGee! You didn't tell me this game had Kate in it.”

 

“Kate?” Tim was confused. He looked up, and saw the same images on the screen he'd seen since he'd begun playing the game with his friends at MIT. “How do you . . .”

 

“Crazy-ass bastard, kills a girl to get to the leader of the team . . .” Tony gestured to the screen. He'd paused it exactly as the white materia fell into the water.

 

“Oh. I can see how you would see it that way. I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't think about that.”

 

“Rule 6, McGameBoy.” Tony smiled sadly. “But like Kate, that Aeris was pretty hot. But don't let her hear you say that.”

 

**I Will Get There – Boyz II Men 4:20**

 

Tony looked at the screen of the treadmill. It'd been a long workout, but he had to keep at it if he wanted to go back to work. He'd do it if it killed . . . He stopped himself mid-thought. Bad choice of words. He grimaced, slowing down, cooling off. The Plague had taken a toll on his lungs, and he couldn't handle the long, drawn out runs like he had before. He sighed, wiping himself with the towel.

 

“How much, DiNozzo?” Gibbs' voice called to him from the other room.

 

“Four miles, Boss. Still not quite enough.” He was starting to get disheartened. If he couldn't keep up, he had no business going back to work.

 

“You'll make it.” Gibbs came into the room, his eyes narrowed. “You hear me?” It was the same tone and almost the same words as he'd said when Tony was sick, staring up at the blue lights. “You will not give up.”

 

“Gotcha, Boss. Not giving up.” Tony closed his eyes. He'd make it.

 

**Always the Winner – Runrig (5:41)**

 

Tony reached down into the drawer, pulling out the box of medals. It was packed full these days, each one a memory of a life saved, or a criminal caught. The weight of the metal box and its equally metal contents made his old arms hurt. The top of the box was covered with a light coating of dust, and that bothered him. He didn't dare use the sleeve of his black suit to clean off the dust. He grabbed a tissue from the desk and wiped it down before rising again.

 

His bones cracked, and he half-expected Jethro to tease him about it again. He even had his mouth open to respond to the teasing when he realized his lover would never tease him about anything again. He closed his eyes against the sharp pain, and walked out of the bullpen.

 

Abby had stopped dyeing her hair a few years back, and she wore it up, almost as silver now as Gibbs' had been for most of the time they worked together. “C'mon, Abs, let's take these to where they belong.”

 

They did.

 

**Live to Rise – Soundgarten 4:42**

 

Jethro punched the bag over and over, his hits pushing the bag back and forth. Maybe he was getting old. Maybe it wasn't worth it to keep going – to keep fighting.

 

Tony watched from the doorway, arms across his chest, eyes narrowed and angry. Not at his boss, but at the shit they found themselves dealing with. Again. “Don't break anything. That'd be all we need.”

 

Gibbs grunted, his rhythm constant. “Will do.” He kept punching until he ran out of steam, and Tony stayed in place until he saw his lover falter. He stepped over, held the punching bag, and smiled enigmatically.

 

“C'mon, bastard. Let's go get something to eat. You can beat up on the bag later. Or, you can do other punishing things to me. Might help.” Tony snorted, knowing they were in for a damn long night.

 

Not that either man minded a bit.

 

**Angels We Have Heard on High – Pentatonix (3:41)**

 

The snow kept them busy. Cars veering off course, crashing and destroying government property, tempers frayed because of the holidays, and families got crazy about time spent away, time spent together, or gifts sent to and fro. Jethro growled at his team and kept them running until Christmas Eve.

 

Tony caught his eye and asked him straight out. “You want to come to Mass with me?”

 

“Why the hell not,” Gibbs muttered. He really wasn't in the Christmas mood.

 

Tony lifted his brows at the response, but said nothing. The two men left, heading home to prepare for the midnight service.

 

“Tough time of year for me, Tony.” Gibbs finally said as they pulled into the parking lot of the church.

 

“Me too, Jethro,” Tony admitted. “But good.” They shared a smile, and went inside.

 

**Better Dig Two – Band Perry 2:15**

 

“You are not going off the reservation, idiot. Not this time.” Tony's voice was tight, soft, and filled with sharp, bitter anger. “I will not lose you.”

 

“I'll be fine, DiNozzo. Move out of the way.” Gibbs started to brush past him, but Tony stepped into his path. “DiNozzo . . .” He growled out his second's name, eyes narrowing. “It's our job.”

 

“No. Our job is to follow the leads and wait until we can get them arrested as a team. Now. You can wait for the rest of us, or you can shoot me.”

 

“Don't tempt me. Why this time?”

 

“Because.” Tony pressed into his space, his face inches from Gibbs' “Because, you fucking idiot. I can't lose you.” He placed his hands on either side of his head, and kissed him thoroughly. “That's why.”

 

 


End file.
